Terraink Soirée en Boîte
by Jay McFlaps
Summary: Ceci est une fiction Terraink dans un univers alternatif ( donc leurs personalités sont un peu modifiées) C'est un lemon donc faîtes attention à vos yeux. Amour sur vous


Hey ici Jay,

Bienvenue à cette nouvelle fiction qui est une Terraink.

J'ai trop d'idées de fics mais pas le temps de les écrire, faut dire aussi que je veux qu'elles soient cools donc je passe du temps dessus. Mais bref désolé pour le retard les amis.

Je pense passez à un format plus courts pendant un petit temps comme ça vous avez par trop à attendre pour les longues fics.

Par contre c'est un **Univers Alternatif** où leur caractère sont un peu modifiés.

Sinon enjoy !

Bonne lecture les amis.

Disclaimer : Cette fiction est basée sur les personnes de Laink et Terra de Wankil Studio.

C'est un **lemon/smut** , elle contient des scènes de sexe homosexuel, je préviens vos âmes sensibles. Donc si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas. Voilà voilà.

Merci à moa Eniwe moa Aro à moi que j'aime pour la relecture et bla bla bla 3

* * *

Soirée en boite

3h du matin.

Cela faisait déjà bien 2h qu'il dansait sans s'arrêter. Laink bougeait son corps au rythme de la musique. Il était venu avec ses amis mais tous sauf lui étaient soit trop bourrés pour bouger, soit dans les bras d'une fille rencontrée dans la boîte.

Mais il ne préoccupait pas de tout cela, il s'amusait, vivait l'instant présent. Les chansons passaient mais son énergie ne faiblissait pas, il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait danser toute la nuit s'il le voulait.

Mais soudain, le petit brun se sentit observé. Il sentait un regard sur sa peau mais ne parvint pas tout de suite à en trouver l'origine. Il tourna sur lui même quand soudain il les vit. Deux iris aciers le fixaient. Il appartenait à un beau brun ténébreux assis sur un canapé hors de la piste de danse, un double whisky sec à la main. Laink continua de danser mais il remarqua rapidement que les yeux bleus ne le quittaient pas du regard. Ce regard enflammé donnait chaud à Laink. Celui-ci sentait son corps qui brûlait de l'intérieur. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi mais se sentir regarder par cet inconnu lui plaisait, cela lui plaisait énormément. Il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête, il voulait qu'il continue à le regarder, à le transpercer de son regard.

Laink lança un regard au bel inconnu qui lui renvoya un sourire narquois. Celui-ci lui indiqua une pièce avec des rideaux rouges à l'étage d'un regard furtif, puis reposa ses yeux sur l'homme au milieu de la piste. Il se leva ensuite, son verre à la main, sa chemise faisant ressortir ses muscles surtout ceux de ses avant-bras. Il passa devant le groupe de filles qui se déhanchaient espérant un semblant d'attention de sa part mais en vain. Le grand brun monta les marches et entra dans la pièce aux rideaux rouges. Mais juste avant de disparaître, il plongea une dernière fois ses yeux dans ceux de Laink. Celui-ci en eut le souffle coupé.

Le petit châtain se fraya un chemin entre les danseurs, monta les escaliers, se plaça devant le rideau. Un frisson le parcouru, il hésitait à entrer. Qu'allait se passer avec cet inconnu absolument irrésistible ?

Soudain une voix venant de l'intérieur

« Cesse d'hésiter et approche. »

Laink s'exécuta, cette voix l'avait comme hypnotisé. Mais il était là, assis devant lui à sourire.

« Je m'appelle Terra, continua t-il, quel est ton nom ?

\- Laink, balbutia le plus petit.

\- Je suis plus que ravi de te rencontrer très cher Laink, ta façon de danser est envoûtante, un vrai délice pour les yeux. »

Laink rougit. Il frissonnait mais il avait tellement chaud. Son pouls battait si vite, cette tension qui régnait dans la pièce et l'effet que Terra avait sur lui était à la fois insupportable et irrésistible.

Terra se leva, se rapprocha de lui, posa son verre, attrapa la hanche du plus petit par la main, ainsi que son menton par l'autre. Le petit brun se laissa faire, le contact des mains de ce beau ténébreux sur sa peau était tellement agréable. Le châtain se sentait si vulnérable face à cet individu, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de lui, cela ne le dérangeait pas.

Terra le fixa, puis approcha lentement son visage du sien et déposa un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres. Le petit rougit. Le grand brun descendit sa main jusqu'à la fesse rebondie de Laink, il la caressa. Puis il le poussa contre le mur, ses mains se baladant absolument partout sur son corps. Laink ne savait pas quoi faire. L'arrêter ? Non il ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête, il voulait même qu'il continue, plus rien n'avait d'importance à ses yeux à part ce bel étalon devant lui. Le plus petit le laissait le toucher partout, il sentait même une de ses mains sur son entre-jambe qui se durcissait de seconde en seconde.

« Laink, tourne toi s'il te plaît. Mets tes deux mains sur la table, dit Terra d'une voix absolument trop sensuelle pour les oreilles de Laink. »

Celui-ci s'approcha de la table qui se trouvait à côté et s'exécuta. Il se trouvait dos à Terra, son corps tremblait mais ce n'était pas de la peur.

C'était de l'impatience.

Derrière lui, Terra souriait, prêt à martyriser sa proie. Il se colla à lui, enfonça ses doigts dans sa peau, saisissant ses fesses tendus avec une poigne légèrement brutale. Son érection frottait contre son intimité. Laink était brûlant, cette situation indécente et si excitante faisait monter sa température, à tel point qu'il se croyait en pleine canicule.

Terra caressa le torse de Laink, parcourant chaque parcelle de sa peau, il s'arrêta un moment sur ses tétons. Il les pinça, tourna autour avec le bout de ses doigts, il les titillait avec amusement.

Puis, d'une main Terra enleva le pantalon ainsi que le caleçon de son partenaire, le tissu tomba au sol et, ensuite, il fit s'échapper de son entrave son sexe dur et déjà humide. Il attrapa quelques gouttes de lubrifiant qui se trouvait sur le bureau. Il s'en enduit les doigts et les fit courir le long du bas du dos de Laink , jusqu'à atteindre sa cible : son intimité.

Le grand brun inséra son premier doigt, jusqu'à la deuxième phalange, en Laink. Il faisait des cercles à l'intérieur de lui. Laink gémissait à chaque mouvement de sa main, ses cris étaient adorables à écouter.

Terra continua avec deux puis trois, il habitua Laink à cette pénétration. Puis il prit son propre membre en main, il commença à faire des mouvements verticaux pour rendre son érection encore plus dure. Laink s'attendait à ce qui allait suivre, il avait peur mais en même temps, cela l'excitait tellement.

« Terra,..Terra je suis...prêt ! »

Il poussa un cri qui fut étouffé par la musique, il sentait le sexe de Terracid le remplir. Il était chaud et dur. Celui-ci glissait en lui, touchant les points sensibles de Laink. Il sentait sa prostate se faire stimuler par les allers et venues de Terra. Les coups de butoir du grand aux yeux bleus étaient violents mais tellement intenses. Le bureau bougeait à chacun d'eux. Terra en profitait pour lécher Laink au niveau de l'oreille ce qui fit le gémir . De plus il s'amusait à s'occuper de son membre avant. Il jouait comme un enfant, il le serrait, glissait dessus, allait de plus en plus vite.

« Terra...Terra ! Tu..vas trop...vite. Je vais...pas tenir.

-Justement Laink, je vais te rendre addict à moi. Ferme les yeux, concentre toi seulement sur les endroits où je te touche. Sens moi à l'intérieur de toi, sens mes mains qui te touchent, écoute ma voix et seulement la mienne. Il n'y a que nous, rien d'autre, seulement nous. Viens Laink. Viens pour moi et seulement pour moi. »

En entendant ces mots, Laink pleurait de bonheur, de joie, de douleur ? Il n'en savait rien. Un peu des trois sûrement. Ses cris haletants résonnaient dans la pièce. Terra le tenait fermement, Laink avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'échapper de l'emprise de cet homme horriblement merveilleux. Terra bloqua violemment d'un seul coup et s'enfonça tout au fond de Laink. Celui sentit un liquide chaud le combler, la sensation incroyable que cela lui produisait le fit jouir. Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps, il sentait Terra le serrer contre lui, et un jet blanc recouvrit une partie du bureau.

Ils respiraient fort tous les deux. Terra se retira délicatement, il retourna le jeune devant lui qui était quasiment affalé sur le bureau. Il remarqua que ses joues brillaient dans l'obscurité mais Laink avait l'air heureux.

« Désolé, j'y suis allé un peu fort avec toi Laink. Ça va aller mon pauvre ? », demanda Terra, la voix faussement inquiète.

Mais Laink attrapa son col, et l'embrassa intensément, Terra accepta ce baiser un peu fou et prit Laink dans ses bras.

Laink l'enlaça fort et dit simplement :

« C'était trop bien, idiot. »

* * *

Enfiiiiiiiiiiin, ça fait une semaine entière que j'écris cette fic et j'arrivais pas à la finir !

Je suis trop heureuse (on en parle du fait que je me sens mal quand je sais que j'ai pas publier depuis longtemps?)

J'espère que vous l'avez aimé, moi je suis heureuse de l'avoir écrite =D

Dites moi ce qu vous en pensez en tweet ou review ça me fera plaisir.

Moi je retourne écrire une autre fic. Au fait dites moi aussi si vous voulez une suite

Voilà voilà je vous aime fort

Amour sur vous mes amis

Jay


End file.
